


Public

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Public

Steve x reader x Tony  
The three of you didn’t have a lot of privacy. What with you all being avengers, Tony being Tony, Steve being Captain America and you being a mutant and the sister of Bruce Banner, privacy was very limited.

The press had made it clear that they would report on anything that the team did, but they seemed to have a keen interest on the three of you. So when you, Steve and Tony decided to have a relationship together, you all decided to keep it a secret. From everyone.

It was not that you didn’t trust the team, but the more people who knew, the higher the likelihood that the press would find out. So you kept it a secret because it was your relationship, and it was nice to have something just for you. As far as the world knew, you were all close friends and to them that was that.

“It’s just two weeks.” Steve promised as you helped him fold some clothes. “I’ll be back in no time, you won’t even notice I’ve been gone.” He assured.

“Of course we’ll notice that you’re gone. Two weeks is an eternity.” Tony complained, flopping his head down onto Steve’s pillows. “You’re leaving us all alone.”

“Tony he’s not leaving us alone, stop being so dramatic.” You smiled, throwing one of Steve’s shirts at him.

“And it’s not like I’m doing it on purpose.” Steve insisted as Tony threw the shirt back at you. “We have a job, sometimes we get called out individually.”

“I know, I know.” Tony said, waving a hand at the two of you. “But I swear Fury does it on purpose.”

“He doesn’t do it on purpose.” You told him, shaking your head slightly. “He knows our skill sets and assigns the missions accordingly.”

“No, he does it to ruin our lives. I swear the man knows everything and thinks it’s funny to send one of us on missions at a time.” Tony whined, sitting up on the bed.

“Okay, you need to pick up some shirt and start folding.” You said, throwing the shirt Steve was holding at him. “I can’t believe you’re leaving me alone with him.” You sighed only half serious.

“Oh I know, life’s so cruel.” Steve teased, wrapping his arms around your waist. “How are you going to a survive left with only one boyfriend?”

“Speaking of surviving, you better come back to us alive.” You said, looking up at him seriously. “If you don’t, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Language.” Tony said from the bed.

“I promise to come back alive as long as you make sure he takes care of himself.” Steve said, jerking his head towards the man on the bed.

“Yes sir.” You said teasingly.

“And you,” He continued, turning the two of you to face Tony. “Make sure Y/N takes care of herself.”

“You act as if neither of us know how to take care of ourselves.” Tony said, appearing mildly offended. “Relax Stevie, we can look after each other for two weeks.”

“I hope so.” Steve murmured as you sat down next to Tony.

“You need to not worry so much, honey.” You said, reaching a hand towards him. “It’s going to turn your hair grey.”

“I don’t get worried about my hair colour; I worry about the two of you. The two of you weren’t great at taking care of yourselves before and you still aren’t that good at remembering to look after yourselves.”

“We might be human messes but we can take care of ourselves for two weeks.” Tony said as Steve sat next to you.

“Exactly, now, all you need to worry about is coming back to us.” You said, kissing Steve on the corner of his lips.

“I love you two.” Steve smiled, pulling you into his side as Tony repositioned himself on Steve’s other side.

Neither of you said anything as you both burrowed further into his sides. You didn’t need to say anything as you and Tony took each other’s hand over Steve’s stomach. The message was clear enough for Steve as you all laid together.

You both loved him too.

“You’re a cruel bastard, Stark.” You groaned as Tony went through your closet.

“That’s what you said last night.” He said turning back to look at you with a shit eating grin. You took a pillow from next to you and lobbed it at the billionaire who dodged expertly.

“Different context, Tony.” You told him, shaking your head. “Do we have to go tonight?” You questioned once more.

“Yes, darling, we have to go.” Tony said, sounding unsympathetic to your unwillingness to attend. “Where are all your party dresses?” He asked, still looking through your closest.

A party. Something you would normally be excited to attend but tonight you just couldn’t find it i you to want to go. Steve had been gone for just over two weeks at this point and you were worried. You could tell Tony was also worried about your blonde boyfriend but he hid his worry easily.

Steve had only been permitted one call and that was on the day he’d originally planned to come home. He’d sounded tired when he spoke and was only allowed to speak for a short time. He had said that he had to stay there for another week at least, maybe longer if things didn’t go as planned.

You hadn’t heard from him since and the silence made you worry. As an Avenger you knew radio silence happened so no one caught wind of location’s or plans, but just because you knew and understood that did mean it calmed you.

“Hidden so you can’t make me go.” You told him, laying back on the bed.

“Found them.” He said, pulling the bag out from under your bed. “Even for you that wasn’t a great hiding spot, baby girl.” He teased

“Well you didn’t give me much time to hide them.” You huffed, rolling over to face your boyfriend. “Tony?”

“Hm.” He hummed, not looking up from the bag.

“You didn’t go to bed last night, did you?” You questioned, placing your hand on his face and rubbed the dark ring under his eye with your thumb.

“No.” He said, not wanting to lie. He looked up at you and smiled a small smile. “I’m sorry, I know I promised you that I would but I just didn’t.”

“I know you meant to. You were doing so well, Tone, you can’t stop now.” You said. You took his face in both his hands and kissed the bags under his eyes before kissing him. “You don’t have to do it for me or Steve but just do it for you, okay?”

“Okay.” He agreed. “Okay.” He repeated, kissing you once again. “Now, get up and put this on.” Tony added, placing a dress next to you and standing.

You groaned as you sat up. “We just had a moment and you want to go to a party?”

“Yep.” He said, popping the p. “Get dressed, baby doll.” He repeated, helping you stand and pushing you toward the bathroom.

After several minutes you left the bathroom, fully dressed and ready, and lifted your arms. “Satisfied?”

“Very.” He responded, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Let’s go.”

“Who is going to arrive first?” You asked as he pulled on his standard glasses. “You or me?”

“We’re arriving together.” He said firmly. “We can arrive at a party together without revealing it all.”

“Maybe when Steve gets back, we can talk about telling the team.” You suggested as you walked into the elevator.

“I think that sounds great, baby girl, even if your brother might kill us both.” Tony smiled, quickly placing a kiss to your forehead.

“I wouldn’t let him hurt either of you. Promise.” You smirked as the elevator arrived. You and Tony pulled away from each other and entered the party. You both walked over to the bar where you greeted Natasha and Clint.

“ ‘Bout time you two showed up.” Clint said, embracing you in greeting.

“Had to drag this one here.” Tony told him, taking a seat next to you. “She was adamant she didn’t want to come.”

“All I wanted to do was watch Harry Potter and eat some pizza. Is that too much to ask?” You questioned as Natasha placed a drink in front of you.

“You, me and Clint can do that tomorrow.” Natasha said. Apart from your boys and your brother, you were closest to the archer and spy. “Though I think Steve will kill us if he finds out we gorged on pizza.” She joked, making the three of you laugh.

“We finally found you all.” Bruce said as he and Thor arrived. “Why did we have to come to this, Tony?” He asked, hugging you in greeting.

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t plan this. I just got told to be here.” He said, taking a drink from his glass. “I am just as in the dark as you are.” He added, raising his hands in innocence.

“I organised this.” Clint piped up causing Natasha to hit him on the arm. “Nat and I organised this.” He amended.

“Usually you two don’t like coming to these things.” You commented, looking between the two. “What are you two up too?”

“Well I just wanted a reason to raid Tony’s stash.” Natasha smirked.

“And, we just wanted a reason for us all to have a causal, relaxing, night. Everyone’s seemed really stressed for the past few weeks and what better way to fix that than to get drunk.”

You shared a subtle look with the man behind you. You and Tony hadn’t been in the best of moods recently.

“Brother Clint, what a fantastic idea!” Thor cheered, clapping the archer on the shoulder. “Let us all partake of brother Tony’s liquor and be merry!” Thor’s enthusiasm was contagious and soon the team was enjoying themselves.

After dancing with some of the team and your brother for several songs, you stepped away and back to the bar. You’d just been given another drink when someone sat down next to you.

“Hi, I’m Andrew.” The man greeted, reaching a hand towards you to shake.

“I’m Y/N.” You responded, shaking his large hand in your smaller one. “You’ve come to a couple of these before, right?”

“Yeah, one of my friends always gets invited to these things, so they always drag me along.” He laughed. “Normally I’m not one to party but I never seem to have a choice when it comes to him.”

“Tony’s the same, always drags everyone to his parties.” You said with a smile.

You sat at the bar with Andrew, simply talking for a long time. He was very friendly and open, he was quite nice to talk to.

“Oh shit.” You cussed as your phone slipped through your fingers. You leaned down to grab the device before it hit the floor. “God I can be such a klutz sometimes.” You joked as you sat back up.

“Probably doesn’t help you’ve had a couple drinks.” Andrew joked.

“Tolerance has nothing to do with it.” You said, picking up your drink. “I could be the soberest person in the world and I would still end up falling down the stairs.” You continued, taking a drink.

You and Andrew continued to chat for another twenty minutes before your head began to pound.

“Are you feeling okay?” Andrew questioned, placing a hand on your arm.

“No, I’m feeling really dizzy all of a sudden.” You groaned, placing your head in your hands. Andrew placed his drink on the bar, which echoed loudly in your ears.

“Come on, let’s get you some fresh air.” He said, helping you stand. Andrew led you out of the room and away from the party. By the time he stopped, you couldn’t hear any sounds from the party and you were beginning to become more disoriented and felt worse.

“Andrew, I really don’t feel good.” You slurred, stumbling in your heels. Andrew gripped your forearms and pushed you into the wall.

“It’s alright, you’ll feel better soon.” Andrew said, running his hands up and down your arms. “You’ll feel better soon.” He repeated.

At his touch you began to weakly fight back but you couldn’t control your body. You couldn’t even use your abilities to heat your skin up slightly.

“I originally wanted the red head but I think you’ll do just nicely. I know you feel bad sweetheart but I know all about your little mutation and I wasn’t sure how you’d react to the drugs, I had to give you a lot bigger dose.” You heard him say over the pounding in your skull.

Your brain felt so muddled. You couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Your mind was unable to follow all that was happening. Your body wouldn’t listen when you told it to move and you couldn’t do anything.

“Hey!” You heard through the fog. Suddenly there was nothing holding you up and your weak legs were no longer able to support you as you collapsed.

“C’mon sweetheart, stay awake for me.” Someone said, tapping your face lightly. You groaned as you forced your eyes open.

“Tony.” You mumbled before closing your eyes again.

“Steve, leave him.” You heard Tony yell. “F.R.I.D.A.Y tell Bruce to meet us in the infirmary and lock the door behind us. Do not let this man leave.” He ordered as you felt yourself being moved.

“Doll, can you open your eyes for us? Please doll?” A familiar voice asked as you began to move. You couldn’t work out who was speaking to you or who was carrying you as you drifted off into unconsciousness.

Beep

Beep

Beep

A groan escaped your lips at the continuous sound. You reached a hand out in the direction of the noise but you felt a hand on top of yours.

“Baby girl.” Tony said, wrapping both his hands around yours. “Can you open your eyes for me?” After several minutes of trying, you let out a moan as your eyes opened to the blinding white lights. “There she is.” Tony said with a small smile.

“Please tell me I’m dead and not in the infirmary.” You begged.

“Sorry to disappoint you darling but you’re alive and in the infirmary.” Tony told you with a smirk. You groaned again and let out a sigh. “Do you remember what happened?” He asked, suddenly serious.

“Not much. It’s all fuzzy.” You said, your head starting to hurt as you tried to remember the events.

“You got roofied.” Tony said, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted us to what was happening and the amount of drug in your system. Andrews being dealt with as we speak and Bruce is sure that your mutation is working double time to flush the drugs from your system.”

“ Did anything happen?” You asked, unable to remember. 

“No we got there in time. He didn’t do anything like that. You’re okay baby girl.” Tony assured. 

“Thank God.” You sighed, relaxing into the pillow. 

“Do you want me to call Bruce and Steve back into the room?” He asked. 

“Yes please.” You said, not registering what he said for several seconds. “Wait Steve’s here?" 

"He got back last night.” Tony nodded. “He helped stop Andrew and carried you here.” He told you before asking F.R.I.D.A.Y to alert the men that you were awake. You and Tony talked for a couple minutes before the door opened and Steve ran in, Bruce following closely behind him. 

“You’re back.” You said as Steve wrapped his arms around you. “You’re okay.” You stated, looking him over. 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Steve questioned, pulling back slightly. “How are you feeling?” He asked as Bruce began to check your vitals over. 

“I’m fine, a bit tired and I don’t remember much of last night but fine.” You assured. 

“Well according to your vitals, the drug is leaving your system very nicely and if you don’t have any more reactions you can go back to your floor tonight.” Bruce said. “And I mean your floor." 

"What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked your brother, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t go over exerting yourself, go to your floor and sleep. Sleep not sleeping with these two.” He said, pointing at your boyfriends. 

“Sorry I forgot to mention, the whole team knows we’re together now.” Tony told you. 

“And the public, somehow last night events leaked as well as our reactions and now they all know.” Steve added. 

“Bruce I was going to tell you at some point, I just didn’t want you to go off at these two. Sorry.” You apologised to your brother. 

“I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me.” Bruce assured you. “You couldn’t have chosen two better partners but if they hurt you, I will hurt them.” He assured, placing a kiss to your forehead. “I’ll come back soon, I’ll let these two have some time with you." 

"Love you Bruce.” You said. 

“I love you too.” He responded as he left the room. 

“I know this isn’t how you wanted to tell everyone, doll, but and it wasn’t in anyway how we thought they’d find out.” Steve started but was cut off as you pressed your lips to his. 

“I don’t care that anyone found out, I’m just glad you’re home and safe.” You said before panting your lips to Tony’s. “I’m just glad we’re together. We I love you both.”

“We love you too.” Both boys responded. 

It did not matter that the public knew, it did not matter how they knew. All that mattered was you had your boys and all three of you were safe and together.


End file.
